rebcfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rebc29
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Rebc's Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley The character profile is perfect! [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 02:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) characters Hey Becca, I think I got them all, if there's any missing just let me know :) User:BachLynn23 More Got those three :) Need anything else just let me know (or if Leno wants hers moved somewhere, if you still talk to her, I know you guys shared characters a lot so) Cheers re:Leno's Chars Something is wrong with #Rogue Slayer #Anchiale #October Crowe #Lacee Monson #Elysia Nester #Alisha Sheehan #Amber Sira it won't let me undelete, can't get that those. I'm also not moving over Angelique Buchannon, as Leno adopted her from me, so I'm the one that wrote the history and such. Undeleted: #Arcadia DeMaco #Deja Vu Lillis #Jae Lillis #Keahilandi Erotas #Jeunesse Young2 #Estelarius Scythius #Innochka Demidov #Blake Moore #Karalie Hartfilia #Chasm Burnam #Landon Smile #Salem Alenius #Riot Alenius #Lukas White #Eira Mica #Hayley Silver #Garret Lyrewood Ones I'm unsure if they were Leno's: #Belladonna Thorne #Zathara Kienner #Kayla Cummings #Adelpha Neraios #Tanith Vlasta #Anais Kojima #Dimitri Demidov #Amaria Langford If I'm missing any, just let me know, and I'll try to find them. User talk:BachLynn23